


Time to move forward

by NeoTyson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Light Oliver, Superhero Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: Instead of Iris, Linda Park is the one to find a brooding Barry at Jitters the night before Flash day. AU 2x01





	1. Fresh Start

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

Instead of Iris, Linda Park is the one to find a brooding Barry at Jitters the night before Flash day. AU 2x01

**Time to move forward**

The evening before flash day, an event where the city shows their appreciation to the red streak hero, Barry is currently at Jitters to fix up the place. Ever since the wormhole incident six months ago Barry has made it a personal mission to rebuild some of the local business that was damaged during the attack while being the hero and savior of the public. Also during this time, he decided to do the hero gig on his own since he blames his self for not being able to save Ronnie.

Focusing on the task at hand Barry continues to work on fixing the coffee shop not noticing as he stops using his super speed as someone enters the building walking towards him.

"Barry?" A familiar voice calls his name, and Barry turns around quickly to see a person from his recent past that he wasn't expecting to see again.

"Linda?" Barry asks in shock watching Linda Park walk towards him, looking as beautiful as ever.  _Wait, where did that come from?_

"It has been awhile, what are you doing here?" She asks curiously. Linda was on her way home when she saw what seem to be a red light from within Jitters. When checking to see the source of the light, it disappears with the sight of only Barry in the building. The last time she saw Barry was when the two broke up some time ago, which hurt her case because she liked him though Linda didn't want to be in the way of Barry's genuine feelings for Iris.

"Oh, I'm just doing some volunteer work." Barry scratches the back of his head nervously hoping that would be a good enough of a reason to why out of all people he would be helping restore the place.

"Late at night?" Linda raises an eyebrow at him not buying his story at the moment, though she couldn't help but think that he's still cute when he acts all nervous.  _Wait, did I just think that?_

"I'm a night owl sue me," Barry responds getting a laugh out of Linda from his nerdy charm.

"That was a good one. So, how you been?" Though they had been apart, there were times that Linda wonders how things are with Barry since she still cared about him.

"I'm okay; the job is still paying well and just trying to live life the best I can. How about you?" Barry as well had wonder what happen to Linda since they last saw each other despite feeling guilty that he broke up with her.

"Same old, same old on my end," Linda answers causing an awkward silence to form between the two until Linda finally asks the question that is on the back of her mind.

"So this made be out of line, but have you and Iris you know?" Linda asks him, hoping that she didn't cross any boundaries by asking about his love life.

Barry sighs, for he had a feeling she was going to ask about the status between him and Iris. "She um needs time with losing Eddie after the wormhole incident. Honestly, when you and I had split up, nothing evolves past friendship, and after Eddie's death, we haven't talked much, so I believe now that we are just meant to be friends." It hurt Barry to say it, but he had no choice but to move on. It was like too many signs that stated that they weren't supposed to be a couple like the two kissing in a different timeline, her mourning Eddie causing them not to talk much that Barry decided to lock those feelings for her for good.

 _Oh wow, I thought the two would have gotten together._  "I'm sorry to hear that Barry really," Linda said with sincerity in her voice.

"Thanks, it means a lot." At that moment, Barry decides to flip the question on her. "What about you, are you seeing anyone lately?"

"Nah. A few guys tried to get my attention, but as I told you I'm a hard working woman, and I'm very picky about who I spend my time with." Linda answers him before saying in a soft tone, "The only one who had my attention like that was you." Being honest with her, Linda pretty much admitted to still having feelings for Barry. Not that she wants to force him to anything after hearing about Iris, while she didn't want to move slow with him, she wasn't too sure if Barry still felt anything towards her.

Barry was speechless from her last comment.  _Was she trying to imply something or am I just reading too much into things?_  "Well, I better get going I have some stuff to work on." She snaps him out of his daze.

"I understand. So are you going to the Flash day event tomorrow?" Barry asks getting a smile of Linda.

"Of course! Flash is a great hero, and I want to be there to show my support. Though it would be cool to see you there." Linda points out causing Barry to blush at her statement.

"I'm not sure if I can make it, but maybe we could do something soon and catch up if you like?" He suggests secretly hoping that he could see her again.

"My number hasn't changed, night Barry." Linda winks at him before leaving the building with an extra sway to her walk.

"Goodnight Linda," Barry responds with a warm smile on his face and watches her leave.  _Beautiful view from here._

"She so has the hots for you." Said a random voice that scares the crap out of Barry. He turns around to see the last person he would expect hiding in the shadows.

"What the heck Oliver, was you there the whole time!?" Barry watches as the former vigilante also his friend/mentor known as Oliver Queen came out from the shadows, now sporting a new goatee with his hair grown out like his time on the Lian Yu.

"Well, I happened to be in the city and got bored, so I search for you and found you here. I caught up with Joe, Cisco, and Iris before coming here and man you should have seen how surprised they were to see me." He tells Barry in a great cheerful tone.

"I bet. It's not every day that the Arrow makes a grand appearance around here." Barry quips getting a chuckle out of Oliver. Okay, did something happen to him while he was gone?

"Very true. Cisco was excited cause he claims he has a suit that he's been working on for me even though I told him I have no plans of putting on a suit. Iris thought it would be cool to have me back around though I'm not sure if I want her knowing my secret just yet, and Joe just gave me that look that screams I don't like you and don't give Barry any ideas." Barry shook his head hearing how Joe acted towards Oliver.  _I wish he would stop thinking Oliver is a bad influence on me._

"So Linda Park huh, I heard she is a reporter in Central City," Oliver said getting Barry's attention back on him.

"Yep. We dated once, but I ended the relationship thinking that Iris and I had a chance." Barry said sadly.

"Wait, was this before or after I told you guys like us don't get the girl?" Oliver questions.

"Afterwards. I figure since Iris had Eddie why not try to get myself out there. Though I like Linda, my heart was still for Iris at the time." Barry didn't want to talk about his experience with going back in time right after he and Iris kissed since technically in this timeline it never happens.

"I notice you said like and not liked," Oliver smirks as Barry realize that it was true and tries to explain his self.

"Oliver I don't know if..."

Oliver cuts him off and says, "Come on Barry. I know I said what I said before, but I was wrong for saying that about you."

"Excuse me?"  _Barry wasn't sure if he heard Oliver right. Did he just admit that he was wrong about something like that?_

"Well the phrase is still true for me, but you can run at super speed, and I know you are more than able to save the people you care about. Unfortunately, Iris is grieving plus there is no telling if she would return any feelings for you and from what I saw Linda still has feelings for you too." Oliver expresses his opinion.

Barry process all he said and asks quietly, "You think so?"

Oliver nods. "I know so. You can't just put your life on hold for one person forever, I mean, if that were the case me and Laurel would have gotten back together when I came back from the island. However, things happen to where I ended up dating other people like Huntress, Sara. The point is you deserve happiness with someone, and I think you should give it another shot with her. As well as letting the team come back so they can help you since Cisco told me you are trying to go solo which honestly is not your style."

Barry thinks about all that Oliver has said to him and figures he might be right. He did have a good time when he was with Linda considers she liked him for him, though Barry wasn't too sure about bringing the gang back, he will now consider it. However, there's one major thing that is currently bothering him. "Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done to the real Oliver Queen who was all brooding?"

Oliver laughs at his question and answers, "Maybe the lightness of Central City is rubbing on me faster than the Flash."

"I'm done." Barry zooms out, leaving Oliver to laugh some more about Barry's reaction to the new him. As Barry went home, his thoughts went back to Linda and how happy he was to see her again. With a grin, he thinks to his self,  _"Well Linda, you just might see The Flash and me tomorrow after all."_

* * *

**AU: So I know this made be somewhat confusing so I will try to answer the best I can. I was planning, somewhat still am, a crossover story between Flash/Arrow that would take place in S2 of Flash where a shows up in Central City hoping to have a fresh start with him eventually joining Team Flash which will explain why Oliver is acting differently. The point would be to bring out the comic version of him out.**

**Now here's the thing I'm torn between the different storylines of this content where either Barry gets with Linda or Barry dates Thea, where instead of Felicity leaving with Oliver in S3 Thea goes with him as the two bond more as Brother and Sister. I already have an idea for Oliver, but I wanted this chapter out to somewhat get a sense of what people could want to see.**

**I enjoyed Barry/Linda and preferred the pairing over the others because she had that assertiveness to her, but then I also like the idea that Oliver and Barry could form a more brother like bond with Thea dating Barry, so that's my stance on that. Leave reviews and depending on them will be the direction I decide to go**


	2. Flash Day

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

Flash Day

*At the park*

Flash day is finally here, and from a distance, Barry, wearing his Flash suit looks as the people of Central City came to show their support to the man who supposedly saved the city. Still feeling guilty about what happened, he begins to have second thoughts but remembers last night conversation between Linda and Oliver as the mayor prepares his speech.

Meanwhile, Oliver Queen, wearing a green hoodie, is in attendance seeing Cisco with Joe, Iris, and Linda in the crowd and is curious to see how today will go. As he searches the area to see where Barry could be hiding, he notices Caitlin Snow standing off to the distance alone. _"That's odd she over there and not with Cisco and Joe. I wonder what she been up to since I meant to ask Barry about her."_  He starts to make his way to her, but the mayor finally begins his speech.

**"Good morning, Central City! A year ago, our world changed. Our city became ground zero for some weird stuff. We got a new breed of criminal: Men and women who defied not only our laws but physics and reason. But we got something else, too. We got the Flash! [crowd cheers] Our wounds run deep, and I know many of you are afraid of what threats tomorrow may bring. But the Flash doesn't just protect us; he restores hope where it was lost. That's why I'm honored to present the key to the man who saved Central City: The Flash!"**

The crowd begins to cheer for The Flash until everyone realizes he has yet to show up.

 _"Barry I swear if you don't come you will receive you will take another arrow to the knee,"_  Oliver mutters, and as if on cue, The Flash zooms up the stage, and the crowd erupts with applauses and cheers.

 _"That's what I thought,"_  Oliver smirks as he joins in applauses. The mayor hands over the keys to Flash and right as he was about to accept it an incoming food truck is sent flying towards the stage with Joe yelling for Flash to look out. Thankfully Flash gets the mayor off the stage safely and turns his attention towards the source of the attack to see a huge unknown person with a dark coat and mask staring right at him.

Oliver heads over to Joe and Flash with his hood over his head while the unknown person walks over saying, "The man who saved Central City, hate to rain on your parade."

"I got this," Flash tells them and goes for the offense only to get knocked back by the attacker sending him flying into a cop car. At this point, Joe and the other cops begin to fire shots at the unknown person to no effect for he sends a police car towards them hitting a few of the cops in the process. Oliver realizes that this person is a meta and tries to figure how to stop it until he notices Cisco zoning out for a bit.

"Cisco, if you have an anti-meta weapon on you now, would be the time to bring it out!" Oliver shouts snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right!" Cisco runs over to get one of his latest inventions and past it to Joe so he can use it. Joe fires the gun sending the device trap on the meta's leg which should take it down. However, it seems to have the opposite effect for the meta grows larger.

"Cisco it's not working." Joe watches in horror as well as Cisco.

"We need a plan b and fast." Oliver notices that Barry is now back on his feet and sees some containers and comes up with a quick scheme. "Flash grab those buckets that way you can throw it allowing Joe to shoot them and cause an explosion."

"On it." Flash zooms over, and he do what Oliver commands as well Joe which stuns the metahuman but hurting Flash in the process for he gets hurt from the sharp part of the container hits his leg. The metahuman's mask opens up a reveals a face of someone that Joe instantly recognize.

"That's Al Rothstein. The body we found at the nuclear plant, he's alive!" Joe warns them leading the metahuman to flee the scene giving the team time to recover.

* * *

Once things settle down, Barry takes some time to recover and gets visited by some attorney giving him information about Star Labs and a drive that contains a video of Harrison Wells, the fake that turned out to be the Reverse Flash, though Barry wants nothing to do with the video. His thoughts switch over to another person as he dials her number to call and check on her.

Barry: Hey Linda, I was on my way to Flash day but the metahuman attack happen so I was checking to make sure you were okay?

Linda: Barry! Yeah, I made it out okay, it happened so fast, but at least I got to see the Flash show up. Too bad I didn't get a chance to see meet up with you.

Barry: I feel the same way well about seeing you since obviously I wasn't there to see the Flash and if anything I would have come just because you were there.

Linda: It's okay I get it haha. I miss that adorable nerdy personality of yours.

Barry: Well maybe we can arrange for a day to hang out when no metahumans are attacking.

Linda: Barry Allen is you asking me on a date?"

Barry: What if I am, would that be okay?

Linda: Yes, it would, text me when you're available.

Barry: Okay, talk to you later.

Linda: Thanks for checking on me.

Barry: No problem. Bye, Linda.

Once he finishes the call, Barry head over to Star Labs and is furious at the sight, he saw. Team Flash consists of Cisco, Joe, Professor Stein, and Iris working on the way to take out the metahuman who is now known as Atom Smasher thanks to Cisco.

"Guys seriously I don't need your help so you can leave now," Barry tells him but this time to no effect.

"Barry, everyone in this room cares about you, but we also care about this city. We all want to make a difference, and that means fighting meta-humans, and that means working with the Flash. You can't deny us that. Not anymore." Iris responds for the group until Cisco picks up with Atom Smasher is located, and Barry zooms there still refusing their help and leaving his headphones that he uses to contact the team.

Flash enters the warehouse and comes face to face with Atom Smasher. "Well, this is a curve ball. I thought I was going to have to come looking for you." He said in a low tone.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else."

"I'm only here to hurt you, buddy." Atom assures him

"Yeah? Then why'd you kill Albert Rothstein? And why do you look like him?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Barry chuckles ready to prove he can handle this fight on his own.

"I plan to." The match starts with Flash attempting to throw a gust of wind that doesn't faze Atom at all. He then punches him only to get massive strikes back at him and to get choked out. The battle seems to be over for Flash until the alarms in the building turn on distracting Atom and allowing Flash to phase out of his grasp. Before his vision goes dark, Flash sees a someone grab him and hears a familiar voice saying, "Got ya." before he passes out.

* * *

Later at Mercury lab

Caitlin is currently working on an assignment as usual at her new job. Although her heart not fully committed at Mercury Labs, Caitlin tries her best to make the most out of it. Today was starting to feel like another boring day until she hears a soft knock and turns around to see the last person she would expect to visit her. "Oliver?"

Oliver Queen steps out from the door to reveal his self. "The one and only. I would have of call first but I don't exactly have your contact information, and this is important."

"I'm surprised you're here in Central City." She said honestly. Cisco did mention about him appearing, but she had waved it off.

Oliver softly chuckles at Caitlin's reaction. "Yeah been getting that a lot since I arrive and saw everyone. Then I notice you were at the Flash Day Celebration but refuse to hang around the team, and while I know bits and pieces of what transpired some time ago I don't understand why you left the team because right now Barry needs you the missing key of Team Flash."

If it was anyone, she didn't know asking her that question Caitlin most likely wouldn't answer it, but for some reason, she feels a little comfortable telling Oliver which might have something to do with his friendship with Barry. "The reason I haven't come back isn't that I blame Barry for Ronnie's death. I blame myself."

"How come?" Oliver asks curiously.

"When Ronnie first became Firestorm, he told me to leave Central City, and go somewhere that we could have a normal life. And I said no. I couldn't leave S. T. A. R. Labs, Dr. Wells you. If I had gone with him, Ronnie would still be alive. Being at S. T. A. R. Labs just made me think of that every single day." Caitlin tries to keep from crying at the painful memory of losing Ronnie.

Oliver gently places a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Caitlin you can't carry that guilt because Ronnie's death isn't on you. When I came back from the island, my best friend, Sara, my mom has died so I know what the feeling that you feel right now, but I don't believe Ronnie would want you to shut yourself out like this. He would want you to move on and be happy. Yes, I understand it's not going to be easy, but you have Barry, Cisco, and the rest of team to be there for you."

Caitlin soaks everything Oliver just told her as he tells her, "If it helps you can talk to me if you just need someone to talk to."

Feeling better about talking to someone like Oliver who has dealt with tragedy, Caitlin looks directly back at him and asks, "Are you sure you're the same Oliver Queen that I have met in the past?"

Oliver nearly bursts out laughing from the question. "I also have gotten that same question, and yes I am. Just trying to have a fresh start."

"I wouldn't mind getting to know this version of you." Caitlin smiles with Oliver smiling back at her. "Maybe you will, but right now Barry needs us I had to save his stubborn self."

* * *

*Back at Star Labs*

Back at Star Labs healing up from the second battle Atom Smasher, Barry had a one on one talk with Joe about at this point he should consider reuniting with the team and rebuild. With that in mind, Barry instincts tell him that he needs to talk with Caitlin. Thankfully Barry didn't have to go too far cause later Oliver and Caitlin shows up allowing that conversation to happen thanks to Oliver. While Joe still hasn't fully embraced the idea of Oliver being around, he did appreciate Oliver for convincing Caitlin to come back.

Afterward, Barry pulls Oliver to the side to have a private chat with him. "Oliver, the gang told me what you did. I truly appreciate you saving me when you didn't have to."

"Well, you did help me in the past so it's the least I can do. Now, are you ready to let the team help you take out Atom?"

"Yeah plus with Caitlin back I sure we can find a way to beat him. By the way, I was giving this thumb drive that contains a message from Wells the fake one of course and.."

"You haven't watch it yet?" Oliver finishes Barry sentence knowing where this is heading.

"No, and I think I should yet I don't know what to expect when I look at it. Would you be willing to watch it with me?" Barry requests for he has slowly started seeing Oliver as a brother like a figure than just a regular friend.

To his surprise, Oliver smiles and answers saying, "Of course."

The two go and watch the video where Wells pops up on the screen.

_"Hello, Barry. If you're watching this, that means something has gone horribly wrong. I'm dead and the last 15 years have been for nothing. Bummer. 15 years. You know, when I realize that in all those years helping raise you, we were never actually enemies, Barry. I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I want to give you the thing that you want most. It won't matter. You'll never be truly happy, Barry Allen, trust me. I know you. Now [clears throat] Erase everything I said up to this point. Give the following message to the police. My name is Harrison Wells. Being of sound mind and body, I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen. In her home, on the night of March 18th, in the year 2000. I attacked Nora Allen in her dining room."_

"Oh, my God," Barry muttered with tears forming in his eyes as the video continue, and Oliver looks in disbelief.

_"I stabbed her in the chest - with a large butcher knife - He confessed. From the drawer to the left of the sink in the kitchen."_

"This is it. This is what I need to free my dad." Barry points out to Oliver before giving him a quick brother like hug before telling everyone the exciting news. Once Joe places call to set up Barry's dad released, the team turns their focus back on the metahuman at hand where Caitlin comes up with a plan to stop him.

"Well, ever since I seen a drained radiation tag, which I haven't been able to stop thinking about. Thank you, Cisco."

"You're welcome, Caitlin," Cisco responds proudly.

"If this guy likes radiation so much, I say we give it to him." Caitlin declares with everyone agreeing with the plan except for Oliver secretly for the fact that Barry would be required to do something he hasn't done if this scheme goes the way he thinks it will.

"Sounds like a plan, especially that we part," Barry smirks and looks over at Oliver causing the others to look on as well.

Catching everyone staring at him, Oliver glares at Barry wondering, "Why are you all staring at me for?"

"I think Atom Smasher should get a taste of two heroes instead of one." Barry answers.

"Speedster say what?" Oliver questions him.

"It's true I think the odds of us winning would help if you team up with Barry." Iris points out.

"Plus who wouldn't want to see another tag team action from you too." Cisco chimes in, trying to maintain the excitement that is rising in him.

Oliver throws both hands in the air to stop everyone from talking. "Okay hold on a second, just because I saved Barry doesn't mean I am coming back to the crime fighting business. Besides, in case you all forgot I couldn't bring back the Arrow persona for he's dead and I don't want to bring that persona again in Central City."

"At least we agree on something," Joe said out loud.

"Dad!" Iris calls him out only to earn a shrug from him.

Caitlin walks over to Oliver to give him encouraging words as he did for her early. "Then don't be The Arrow. You told me you wanted a fresh start right; maybe this could be your chance to do so to show them the light that you have stored inside."

Oliver process Caitlin's words and glances at all the members of Team Flash When he left Starling City after defeating Ra's and left his original team, Oliver figured he could start new somewhere else with no plans of going back to crime fighting. Since hanging around Barry and his crew, he has received more appreciation that from his old team and part of him misses the thrill of taking down villains. Besides what's one legit test run will do?

Coming up with his decision, and realizing he can't go back being the Arrow, Oliver looks towards Cisco with a less severe expression that typically gives. "Cisco, I believe it's time to show me what you been working with since I been away."

At that moment, Cisco throws a fist in the air in victory yelling, "YES!"

TBC

* * *

**AN: So I have come to a decision: Barry/Linda will happen, and this will now be a major story instead of a one-shot as the new title shows. The reason for this is because I remember a while back after reading LycoX "A Drunken Barry (And a Very Surprised Linda)" that I had wanted to write my content with those two thus the reasoning why you see an update. As you see, Oliver is now the main character, so at times you will witness his point of view as well Barry. I do have plans for a Barry/Thea pairing but not for this story.**

**I am sorry it been months since I last updated any of my stories, but I have fallen into the busy life deeply with taking to college classes and three jobs (two of them I don't work as much but still time-consuming), and I lost the interest to write. I hope I can get the mojo back running, but until then I appreciate all the new fans and reviews I have received over the months.**


	3. A rebirth of a hero

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**A rebirth of a hero**

*Later that evening*

After coming up with a plan, Team Flash waits until night time to turn the Flash signal attracting the meta-human attention.

"Showtime." Atom Smasher leaves his hiding place and heads to the location that The Flash will be waiting for him. Upon his arrival, Atom Smasher notices that no one is around until he hears an unfamiliar voice call his name. Atom Smasher!" "You have failed this city!"

He looks up to see The Flash and someone in a green attire standing beside him with a bow pointing at him. "You have failed this city!"

"Seriously, that catchphrase?" Flash jokes with a smirk.

"Shut up it's working progress," Oliver growls but doesn't take his attention off the enemy.

"I don't know why you are here green hood, but my beef is with the Flash, not you." Atom Smasher fold his arms, not feeling impressed by the new guy.

"Funny cause I have a beef with you for attacking my sidekick here," Oliver responds causing Flash to look at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" Team Flash couldn't help but chuckle at Barry's reaction to that, and Oliver slightly smiles before his expression went back serious.

"Anyways you got our message. If you want The Flash, you will have to catch him. Unfortunately, I won't make that easy for you." Oliver said before Flash speeds off to the trap. The fight starts with Oliver shooting an arrow towards A.S that explodes into causing a smoke screen to form. When A.S rushes forward from the smoke attack, Oliver already disappears.

"You going have to do better than that to defeat me," A.S claims and sees a bunch of arrow trails in front of him and proceeds to follow them swiftly. Finally entering the building that Flash and Oliver were waiting on him in A.S slowly approach them while taking arrow shots from Oliver that seem not to affect him.

"Weak arrows against me?" A.S taunts as he traps both heroes inside a chamber not realizing that Team Flash plan was about complete.

Both Oliver and Flash glance at each other before turning back towards Rothstein with Oliver answering, "Weak arrows against you!" Suddenly the bolts go off, stunning A.S allowing Flash to zoom both him and Oliver out of the chamber.

"Cisco now!" Barry yells allowing Cisco to close the room door. A.S quickly stops the door and attempts to keep it open until Oliver pulls out a special arrow and fires it causing a boxing glove to come out and hits A.S with enough impact to stop him from keeping the door open. Cisco then turns on the machine and Rothstein was attacked by significant amounts of radiation.

Cisco then turns on the machine and Rothstein was bombarded by massive amounts of radiation. The scene of Rothstein absorbing so much radiation bother Barry as he watches the meta-human cry in pain until he can't take any more.

Team Flash sigh in relief that Rothstein was now defeated. "The radiation's been cleared. It's safe for you to go in." Cisco announces as he opens up the door.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you hurt anyone else." Barry apologizes sadly with Rothstein gasping for air.

Oliver could easily tell that he was about to die and quickly asks, "Why did you want to kill him?"

Still struggling to breathe, Rothstein can answer him. "He promised he'd take me home if I killed The Flash."

"Who? Who promised you that?" Flash curiously asks him.

"Zoom." Rothstein manages to get out and dies right there in front of them. Barry backs away slowly, feeling the guilt growing in him with Oliver focusing his attention towards him. "Barry..."

"I can't believe I murder him. I know the plan involve that but actually to go through with it..." Barry starts to say, but Oliver stops him, understanding what's it likes to kill someone for the first time.

"That kill is on both of us, not just you, but yes killing someone can change you in many ways hell I'm the walking result of it." Oliver talks to Barry as a brother for he doesn't want what happened to affect Barry long-term wise as he continues, "Listen just because you killed someone today doesn't define who you are. I still stand by what I told you that night you first revealed about your powers and how you are a beacon of hope. Don't be like the old me, for you should only kill if you have no choice."

Barry nods his head in understanding. "Do you think that this was one of those no choice moments?"

While Oliver is willing to help Barry, he wouldn't be him if he didn't give tough love at the same time for it will help Barry mature from this experience. "Only you can determine that Barry. Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow, and I'm sure you are going to want to invite Linda."

Barry slightly blushes at Oliver mentioning Linda. "How would you know that I even talked to her since our last talk?"

Getting on his bike, Oliver laughs and answers him. "Barry everyone on the team knows I have some influence on you plus you didn't deny it just now so." He pulls off leaving Barry shock at how Oliver got the better of him.

* * *

*Back at S.T.A.R.S Labs*

Oliver returns to the lab where the team, including Joe, applause him for his and Barry's victory tonight. Their action catches Oliver off guard but keeps a calm expression as Cisco is the first speak up.

"Dude that was so badass! Using my custom trick arrows especially the boxing glove arrow, which I'm somewhat surprised no one has thought of that, but regardless you and Barry rock it tonight. I can see the headlines now: Tonight Flash debuted his new partner in crime... The Green Arrow?"

Oliver gives Cisco a questionable look from hearing that name. "Green Arrow?"

"That isn't a bad name when you think about it." Professor Stein agrees.

"Better than when you called yourself The Hood." Joe puts his two cents on the topic. Everyone glares at him with Caitlin shift the conversation back to Oliver, "As Green Arrow, you could carry on what The Arrow stood for."

"Not to mention I can start blogging positive things about Central City's new hero." Iris offer as well.

Oliver looks around at everyone and processes their comments before sighing in defeat as far as the new code name goes. "Fine. I will go with Green Arrow, and you can officially consider me a new member of the team. It's going to be interesting to see how the others react to the news."

"Speaking of the others, you haven't exactly mentioned your friends since you came here. Care to explain why?" Joe questions out of curiosity.

"Yes but tonight has been a long night, so I rather discuss it with everyone at once if that is okay with you?" Oliver asked back, trying to be civil but was starting to feel irritated by Joe constant smart remarks.

Joe throws his hands up in surrender sensing the tension from Oliver. "Cool with me. I guess I will call it a night." Iris follows behind mouthing "sorry" about her father's attitude towards him. Cisco and Professor Stein said their goodbye since the team agreed on letting Oliver stay at the building, leaving just Oliver and Caitlin alone.

"He will open up to the new you eventually." She said softly.

Oliver chuckles at the idea of Joe warming up to him. "Not going to hold my breath on that, considering how long it took Captain Lance to get adjusted to me when I was The Arrow. Anyways thank you for coming back, for that help Barry with what occurred with the incident."

"Thank you for motivating me to return because I miss this place and everyone. Are you sure you are going to be comfortable staying here?" Caitlin asks with concern. Not that the labs didn't provide excellent beds, but it could be lonely, and since Oliver is not as rich as he used to be he couldn't just buy a place to stay.

"I used to sleep back at the old lair when I lost the mansion, so this is nothing new to me. Let me know when you make it in safe." Oliver place a hand on her shoulder as assurance that he would be okay,

"Okay. Goodnight Oliver." She smiles and begins to walk away.

"Ollie," Oliver calls out leading to Caitlin to turns around in confusion.

"My friends call me that." He explains to her with a warm expression.

Caitlin's grin grew hearing his confirmation on their new friendship. "In that case good night, Ollie." She then walks off with a little pep in her step that didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. Making his way to the bedroom, Oliver finally relax wondering what is in store for him as his new life in Central City starts off with a bang.

TBC

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the fight scene wasn't all that, it was just a way to intro Oliver getting back into costume and become Green Arrow that's a bit closer to the comics. The "Arrow against you" is a line I borrow from a DC video game if you can guess which one. The scene with Barry and Oliver discussing Rothstein was a shout out to Phillipe363 "What I have become?" story for I agree that they should address the death more in the episode so I added that bit to show they could of at least mention it.**

**Lastly, I got a few reviews about the idea of Oliver/Caitlin happening, and while the idea is there I haven't decided on that yet, but I will say a bond will form between the two. Lastly, there will be a chapter that explains what took place in the Arrow S3 finale that led to Oliver's arrival on Team flash for in this timeline there isn't a long hiatus between season thus slight changes are made for example Season four of Arrow wouldn't have started yet.**


End file.
